


In Other Words, I Love You

by SumDumMuffin



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, holoMyth
Genre: Boat trip, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/SumDumMuffin
Summary: Amelia and Gura go on an ocean trip together.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia(hololive)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	In Other Words, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> [#AmeSame](https://twitter.com/hashtag/amesame?src=hashtag_click)
> 
> Or, you know, potentially #Gurame but that's actually an Indonesian seafood dish so if you're okay with weirding out a bunch of Southeast Asian chefs with your shark x detective fanart then go for it. Neither of them are official, (unlike the other ship), so, lets see how this shakes out.

“Alright, what do you have prepared so far?” Amelia said when she arrived for the expedition. 

“Well, the boat, for one,” Gura said. She hefted a travel pack over her shoulder, “But also some food, a bunch of blankets cuz they’re always useful, and a ukelele, for entertainment.

“Oh, that’s good,” Amelia said. “I brought a first aid kit, a compass and a sextant, some rope, some rations, a firestarter kit, a flashlight, and a swiss army knife," She presented each item out of her pack as she listed them. 

Gura nodded along. "Yeah, those, are all really good, and I honestly never even thought to bring any of those things." She flashed a toothy smile to Amelia. "What would I do without you, Watson?"

Amelia rubbed the back of her head and tried to stifle a blush. “I mean, I’m sure you’d get by just fine. You can get really far with just a towel. And you can swim, at least, so I'm sure you'd get back eventually," 

“Oh ho, you don’t want to count on that,” Gura said. "I actually was going to count on you to time travel back if we got stranded.” 

"Oh, that won't work either," Amelia said, "Because I'd still be in the middle of the ocean, just back in time." She scrunched her mouth to the side, "And I'd also be alone, so, yeah, I don't, think that's a good course of action..." 

"Ohhhh," Gura said, "yeah, that makes sense. So I guess we just better not get lost, huh?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Amelia said, to the map, as Gura pushed the boat from behind. Her shark tail gently waved back and forth in the water. 

“Uh,” Gura said, “ _No,_ actually.” 

Amelia chuckled.

“I knew it was generally eastward,” Gura said. “I figured I’d just ask you to right the course when we got closer.” 

“Well, I can do that right now,” Amelia said. She opened her pack and pulled out the compass and sextant, and Gura stopped pushing the boat. 

“Where would I be without you, Watson," Gura said, affectionately. 

Amelia was glad that she had her back to Gura, because she felt herself blush again. In the times she had known the shark girl, Amelia couldn’t quite tell if Gura was just being nice, or if she was non-seriously flirting, or- god, if Gura _knew_ , and was just doing this to tease her. 

But soon enough, Amelia regained her faculties. “Lost, obviously, heh heh heh.” 

  
  
  
  
  


And after a day of sailing, it was late enough at night and they were near enough one island that they decided to set up camp for the night. 

“So, I have supplies for a week,” Amelia said. She set up a tent out of sticks and blankets, as Gura returned with some fish. “But you made this sound like a time-sensitive mission, so, should we try to get an early start tomorrow?” 

Gura spiked the fish on some sticks and started roasting them over their campfire. “Well, I’m sure Kiara and Callie can survive on their own for a while.” 

“Yeah, Kiara seems capable,” Amelia said, “And like, neither of them can die. So I’m sure they’ll make out all right, heh heh heh.” 

“Ooohhh,” Gura chuckled. She cleared her throat. “But, I also, a,” She leaned her entire body to the side, “I kind of, already procrastinated on heading out to find them.” 

“I seeeee,” Amelia said.

“So I guess, we shouldn’t waste too much time, but still,” Gura said. “If we get lost, I get to spend some more time with you.” 

And Amelia’s treacherous heart skipped another beat, because there it was again. She tried to focus on tying knots in their tent but, oops, she was already finished. 

“Well you know,” Amelia felt a sudden lump in her throat. Because even though this technically was a normal thing to ask a friend, she knew exactly why she wanted to. “We can just hang out too, you know. Without having to, like, rescue our friends.” 

Gura smiled. “That sounds fun.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


And it turned out, they had set up on the west side of the island. 

“Oh, we can watch the sunset!” Amelia said. 

“Together?” Gura said, excitedly. She looked at Amelia, expectantly. 

Amelia’s heart jumped against her ribcage. “Y-yeah. If you want.” 

And so they found a log that was easy enough to tilt directly to the sunset. 

And Gura pulled out her ukelele and strummed a chord. 

“OH!” Amelia said. She jumped up, a little. “I always love hearing you sing.” 

“Well, then,” Gura strummed another chord and flashed her pointy teeth in a way that suggested that, maybe, she knew exactly how Amelia felt, “Consider this one just for you, Ame.” 

And she started singing a love song. A slower, quieter acoustic rendition of a Frank Sinatra number, her siren voice carrying in the solemn tropical breeze. 

That was it for Amelia’s poor heart. It ached throughout the song, to see her sweet Gura singing softly, beautifully, in the fading sunlight. 

And when Gura glanced up right into her it literally took away Amelia’s breath- 

“Where would I be without you, Gura?” Amelia whispered. 

“Well,” Gura smirked, but her cheeks were also tinted and did that mean-? “Alone, probably."

And Amelia closed her eyes and closed the distance between them, in a nervous smooch. 

Amelia's wish came true, because Gura returned the kiss- but her teeth poked Amelia’s lips. Still a win, though. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
